


【旧剑x你】幼驯染满破指南（R）

by Albert046



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albert046/pseuds/Albert046
Summary: "No matter where you are, or what you're doing, or who you're with, I will always honestly, truly, completely love you."“不管你在哪，你在做什么，或者跟谁在一起，我会一直，一直，诚实地、真诚地、完全爱着你。”





	【旧剑x你】幼驯染满破指南（R）

1.

这一夜，Arthur家中久违地迎来了一名熟悉而陌生的客人。

那就是你，藤丸立香。

 

虽说是青梅竹马，又是邻居，但在进入社会之后，两人联系就不如从前那般频繁。  
所以，这种近距离相处的机会其实很难得。这么想着，Arthur表面仍不动声色。

随后，他选择性地忽略了两人间微妙的尴尬气氛，默默为你泡好红茶，又给你打开了电视，并调到你最爱看的频道，等一切都安排妥当了，才进到卧室准备换上居家服。

 

中途，他突然听到了细微的脚步声，想着是你路经，便接着换衣。  
继而就感到有人从背后用双手环住了他的腰，隔着毛衣轻轻印下一吻。

 

“立香？”

 

Arthur试探地问着。他承认，他甚至隐隐有所期待。会是……他想的那样吗？

 

 

“Arthur，我喜欢你。”

 

还没等他做出反应，对面的女孩就抛出了个更让他感到目眩神晕的话题：

 

“我们做吧。”

 

 

“虽然，Arthur以后可能会喜欢上另一个人，和那个人做也说不定。”

 

“我也有可能。”

 

 

“但我希望，我的第一次是Arthur。”

 

 

“当然，如果你不愿意……”

 

蓦地，他发现你的声音有些哽咽。

当Arthur再度把视线定格于这张他陌生而熟悉的脸上时，他发现你的眼里早已蓄满了泪水。

 

 

“我就放弃。”你几乎是颤抖着说出这句话。

 

 

这是何等的勇气啊。

 

 

估计和判断，妥协与争取。

想把心动转化成追逐，这便是必过的首关。

 

“朋友向前跨一步是恋人，而往后退一步却不再是朋友”这样的烦恼也曾萦绕在Arthur心头。

 

即便无畏如他，在面对这种抉择时也无可奈何地成了懦夫，不敢轻举妄动。  
哪怕嫉妒，哪怕渴望，哪怕一次次在镜子前穿好西装事先练习告白。

 

然而，像是“我爱你”这样简单的话语却不是能简单说出口的。  
因为他害怕，害怕失去，比任何人都害怕失去你，所以始终没有迈出这一步——

 

而你却做到了。

 

 

“不。”

 

 

你睁大了眼。

 

……还是，被拒绝了吗？

 

真是清爽而不给人负担的作风啊，不愧是Arthur，你感叹道。  
可懊悔与不甘还是填满了整颗心脏。

 

 

明知Arthur对那个名为沙条绫香的女孩怀有好感，却还作为卑劣的觊觎者窥视。

现在更是连这份权利也一并丧失了。

一时，眼泪忍不住地掉下。

 

坠落至地。

粉身碎骨。

 

“不，立香，我是说——”

 

 

“我也觉得，第一次是你才好。”

 

 

咦。

你以为自己产生了幻听。

 

 

“既然暗号都对上了，就别再逃避了。”

“你说是吧，嗯？”

 

下一秒，你被他紧紧抱住。

 

 

“我也喜欢你，立香。”

 

他埋在你的颈窝处缓缓道出「真实」。

 

 

或许，世上最美好的事情其实已经发生在了彼此身上。

 

 

“所以，请不要哭了，好吗？”

你恍然发现，你所深爱的Arthur此刻也有着一双与你相似的泪眼。  
只不过在泪光深处摇摆的不是悲哀，除开心疼外，便是喜悦。

 

是真的。  
不是为了安慰你而编造的善意谎言。

 

太好了。

真的……太好了。

 

 

2.

你才不会承认，你是为今日的告白行动特意穿的低腰裤。  
这样穿，不仅将可爱的肚脐和部分平坦小腹暴露在外，更突显了腰线，还有翘臀。

 

天知道今天有多少视线在跟踪这迷人的臀部——直到它消失在视野之外，才恋恋不舍地收回。

嘘，女孩的小心机是不可说的。

 

总感觉，今天的立香……莫名色情呢。  
某人浑然不觉，在心底喃喃之余还谴责自己的思想。

明明小时候两人的身体都是差不多的，可随着年龄增长，竟发生如此大的变化。随着大片雪肌的裸露，这种感觉愈发的强烈。

 

“好美。”

 

“真的…好美。”

 

目光流连于每寸肌肤，Arthur犹如本能般发出喟叹。  
坦诚而温柔，热忱而真挚。

 

你只觉自己的心倏然漏跳了一拍，马上便跟其他情窦初开的小姑娘没什么两样的红了脸，身体也软得一塌糊涂。

这家伙……！

 

 

“真的……我，我都不知该怎么赞美你好了。”

 

眼前的大男孩不由吐出声忐忑的轻笑，双颊亦随之泛起了红晕。

 

“但这是我最真实的感受。”

 

 

你当然知道。

你当然知道他说的都是真话。

因为，  
他勃起了。

 

自从看见你的裸体后，男人宽松的居家服下便以肉眼可见的速度顶起了个帐篷。  
而且…你隐蔽地瞄了一眼，似乎…体积还不小，不知是该欣喜还是担忧。

 

之后，我们的Arthur又遇到了一个世纪难题——那就是解内衣扣。

你瞧着他笨手笨脚，绞尽脑汁地想要解开，却屡屡不得其法而焦急的模样，顿时有些失笑：没想到如此优秀的Arthur，竟在这栽了跟头。  
最后，还是你慷慨施以援手才帮他渡过了难关。

 

随后，你就眼睁睁看着他把左侧乳尖一口含进嘴里。

“舒服吗。”  
Arthur微微抬头，有些谨慎地观察你的面部表情。  
碎发下的两抹蔚蓝微微闪烁。

 

在他眼里，认真做爱是非常重要的事。

只有对性爱敬畏重视，才能体会到性爱给予的快乐。对待自己的伴侣，需要的是发自内心的体贴关怀，相较之下技巧反而是其次。  
咳，当然，如果是为了让你更快乐的话，他愿意去学习。

 

Arthur的挚友，Tristan、Lancelot还有Gawin，喜欢在聚餐时谈论一些风流韵事。耳濡目染下，他也多少学习到了些「让心爱女性由衷感到欢愉的秘诀」。

 

而心爱之人的乳头，就是需要着重照顾的对象之一。

 

这可是Gawin他们多年来得出的结论，一定要恪守执行，Arthur想。

虽然可能一开始对方没有什么感觉，但一定要耐心地重复多次。

这很重要。

 

看到你含羞点头的模样，Arthur缓缓吐出口气，匿于唇边的浅笑也渐渐绽放开来。

看来，Gawin他们所言不假。

 

还有这里。  
生理学名为阴蒂的地方。

Arthur捏上了你那处的小小肉珠，并选择用最为柔软的指腹按压，挤迫，然后揉搓，继而放松。

 

跟之前一样，他一边观察你的反应，一边轻重交替地抚慰着——哦，他就像个聪明而好学的学生，总是会交上令老师满意的答卷。

你只觉腹间隐有热流蹿涌。

 

“你湿了，立香。”

Arthur的声音突然在你的耳边响起，听来有些雀跃，像是有了什么重大发现。  
你有些羞恼地瞪了他一眼，对此，他歉意地笑了笑。

 

眼看着快到最后一步了。

但Arthur说什么也要采取避孕措施——在「保护立香」这件事上，他的态度已经认真到无以复加的程度。

 

 

正当他准备下去买的时候，你才颇有些脸红地从包里拿出了事先准备好的避孕套。

 

“这、这是达芬奇酱给我的……说是我们俩成功几率很大，所以…”

 

 

“那么，之前也是她的建议？”Arthur有些好奇地问道。

“……是。但是，是我要坚持的！”

 

“看来之后得去好好地感谢下我们的恩人了。”

 

“啊。嗯……”

 

 

到了这时候，前戏已经铺垫得相当好了。

那处也足够湿润。仔细开拓之下，甚至可以容下二三指节。  
于是，他将龟头顶在了穴口上。

 

Arthur只觉得自己的心跳如擂鼓般在耳边轰鸣。他发誓，他现在只想一头扎进去，去体验天堂般的感觉。但他没有。

忍耐的汗水自额角滑落，又沿侧颜淌下。

 

 

“你确定吗，立香？”Arthur温和而耐心地看着你的眼睛，做着最后的确认。

 

一羽迟疑的温柔无声落入心房。

 

 

“Arthur，”你瞬也不瞬地盯着他，缓缓拖动手指抚上他的脸，吐出无疑的话语。  
“我确定。”

 

 

一如多年后两人踏进婚姻殿堂许下的诺言。

 

 

“那么，我进去了。”

 

那一刻，你甚至忘记了本能的瑟缩和抗拒。但还是……好痛啊，嘶！你忍不住叫了出来。

 

“没事吧。”  
Arthur难得地有些不知所措。

 

“没事。”  
你忍着痛意欺近他，在他耳边故意说些过火的话来转移注意力：“啊…啊，只是Arthur的好、好大。”

 

听着听着，Arthur只觉脸有些发烧的迹象。

他知道自己那处可观，但这样直接被人挑逗般的夸赞，还是第一次。尤其那个人还是你——

 

 

“那，我动了。有什么不舒服记得跟我说……”

“嗯。”

 

 

纵然Arthur天赋异禀，但首次经历如此刺激，还是不久就射出来了。

 

在意识到之后，他从你身上退了下来，之后便忍不住拿手捂住了脸。

你拿开他的手，却仍紧闭双眼红着脸。

 

 

“睁开眼睛。”

 

闻言，他听话地睁开眼睛，却在瞬间——  
被你特意置于他眼前的一对儿乳鸽所吸引，再也挪不开视线。

他承认，他已经迷恋上了这可爱的小家伙。

 

 

另一边。

 

真乖啊，你笑叹道。

 

 

“没关系的，Arthur。”

 

“都是第一次，没事的。”  
却见他眨了眨眼，眉头微颦地轻启双唇，说出了番令你面红心跳的话来：

 

“无论如何，我都会让你在这件事上感到快乐的。”

 

“我发誓。”

 

 

这一次你们采用的是后入式。

腰臀撞击下，每当有炙息喷吐在颈际，你就知他又要索吻了。  
你笑着回头，他就顺势伸手捉住你的下巴，引着你转过头去与他那双颤抖的唇相合。

 

途中你却恶作剧般刻意收紧了下身，引得我们的Arthur低吟一声，差点又给缴械了。  
然而还没等你幸灾乐祸几秒，他就握住你的腰肢用力往他胯上按去，瞬间双方都到达了一个前所未有的深度。

你惊呼一声。

 

回头，却见他有些顽劣地笑着，还对你做口型。好像是什么……

礼尚往来？

你瞪大了眼。  
好啊，学坏了啊，说什么你也要狠狠地拽下他的耳朵。

 

便是一阵天翻地覆……

 

“休战、休战，立香。”  
他举起双手作投降状。  
对于好强的你，每次他都是先认输的那的那个。

“呼…呼。”其实你也快被他弄散架了，只是犟着不说而已。  
“去洗个澡吧。”你提议道。

“那…走吧。”Arthur说。随后一个公主抱把你带进了浴室。

 

在好好洗了个澡后，两人躺在隔壁客房的大床上。

 

“呐，Arthur。”

“啊？”

 

 

“你有没有觉得上天特别眷顾我们。让我们当了这么多年青梅竹马，现在还成了恋人。”

“遇见你一直是我的幸运。”Arthur却在这时冷不丁地来了一句。  
“犯规！”裁判吹哨前不能随便乱发直球！

 

你说完就用枕头砸了他下，两个人又揉搡到了一团……  
最终却是互抵着额头相拥在一起，如同劫后余生般诉说着内心的喜悦：

 

幸好，是青梅竹马。

幸好，是两情相悦。

 

幸好，是你。


End file.
